


Clean Up in the Cargo Bay

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Carolina takes some time to ask Niner about her day and finds out she's way more interested than she thought.





	Clean Up in the Cargo Bay

\---

Carolina wet her lips and swallowed down any further doubts she still had about her plan. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail after stealing one of North’s shirts from York’s locker, shrugging when it didn’t fit like she expected. She would need to ask York about that.  _ Later Natalie. Focus. _ She had rehearsed what she planned to say. She needed to be prepared. Nothing prepared her for how cold the Pelican felt when it had been sitting in the docking bay for more than an hour, nor did it prepare her for Niner presented before her. Natalie almost lost grip of both of the mugs of coffee she brought with her to the docking bay once she set foot onto the loading ramp. Kaylee had been busying herself making minute repairs to the Pelican that could wait until morning, but for some reason, weren’t being saved until then. “Too busy for coffee?” Carolina stretched out her arm, rebelling against every awkward fiber in her body. She had spent nights helping Kaylee with repairs on the Pelican in an attempt to keep herself busy. Everything had something that rubbed her the wrong way, pushing her from the confines of what remained of her sanity.  _ Stop testing me, brain _ . Natalie felt a buzz of agitation trying to spill over from South’s lips each time she shucked her purple gauntlets off following a practice session with the lockdown paint. This left Carolina feeling a jolt from their armor stopping mid-swing. She got distracted by the longing looks from York each time he took off the tan helmet, purposely trying to catch her eye.  _ Not today, York.  _ She remembered shaking her head each time he asked her on shore leave to head off with her, pursing her lips in disappointment each time. 

“Pffft. Me? Nah. Did you make sure to grab the shittiest cup on this frigate, or am I going to be stuck drinking the “good shit” that barely keeps me awake?” Kaylee lifted the cup of black coffee to her lips, soon curling in disgust the moment the liquid hit her tongue. “Ohhh I can taste the grounds in it this time. Did you make this one yourself, Natalie?” She pushed her tongue out of her mouth, scraping the grinds off her tongue with her teeth. “Damn, that just sticks right to ya doesn’t it? Sheesh.” 

Natalie lifted the cup to her mouth, mimicking Kaylee’s own disgust at having added too much sugar and what passed for creamer to her cup. “At least it’s consistent.”

“Like so many other things in this place. Ships get shot up, coffee is terrible, everyone is fucking like a warren of jackrabbits in spring. Well, almost everyone.” Kaylee winked at Natalie, taking another mouthful of her coffee and shaking her head in revulsion. “I seriously don’t know why no one else complains about how bad this stuff is.”

Natalie tittered, closing her eyes for a moment. “Probably because no matter how bad the coffee is, everyone else is too busy spending their down time getting laid like a bunch of horny olympians during the summer games.” Natalie walked back down the ramp and took a seat on one of the crates just outside the Pelican, kicking her feet up and tucking one underneath her thigh.

“Is that why you keep resisting the pretty one? Because he’s all oiled up for the blond twin like he just threw a discus?” Kaylee had followed her out of the Pelican, hoisting herself up onto the crate next to Natalie. She had discarded her cup before getting up, and Natalie took a small mental note of the cup’s metallic skitter against the ground. 

“Something like that. He’s not really my type. A bit too needy. Good fighter, though.” Natalie shrugged, setting her coffee down after being able to only tolerate half of it. “Besides, I think North is far more into him than I am.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kaylee asked, slyly looking over at Natalie.

“Well, if walking in on them fucking in the showers is any indication.” Natalie picked up her cup of coffee again, snickering behind the cup at Kaylee’s wide eyed stare. “I wish I was joking. From what I saw there, York needs to pack a little more for me to be interested.”

“Get the hell out. And here I just thought you liked the big guy because he didn’t talk much.” 

Natalie snorted. “That’s one reason. But hey, you don’t have to be tall, dark, and silent to catch my attention.” Natalie sucked in a breath at the fingers against her chin, the sudden movement redirecting her attention and bringing her face to face with one of the objects of her desires. 

“What if I only match one of those criteria?” Kaylee’s breath ghosted against her lips, then captured hers in a soft kiss, overriding her senses. The kiss broke, Kaylee hopping down from the crate to extend her hand. “I’m sure you could use a little attention of your own.” Natalie hesitantly took her hand, her feet reaching the ground. She suppressed a laugh at being able to see entirely over the pilot’s head, but it was forgotten when snickers turned to squeaks at being led back onto the Pelican. “So how about you let your hair down for once and let someone take the lead, yeah?” 

Natalie shook her head, bringing her hands up to cup Kaylee’s cheeks, brushing the braided brown cord of hair out of her face. Natalie leaned down to kiss her, taking a step backward to where she was directed. Several steps back and a yelp later, Natalie found herself sitting in the pilot’s seat, with the lithe muscled form of Kaylee in her lap, making up for the lack of height with enthusiasm. Natalie brought her hands to Kaylee’s hips, resisting the urge to help her out of her jumpsuit just yet, instead bringing her hands up to grasp her sides and lightly trail her fingers down Kaylee’s back. Kaylee arched in response, pulling away from Natalie’s mouth long enough to live her a sultry look. 

“Oh we have so much to catch up on,” Kaylee started, devouring Natalie in another kiss. Natalie’s heartbeat quickened at those arms circling her neck and pulling her close. “We could start with how little you notice otherwise.” Her eyes fluttered, letting herself melt into the kiss.  _ Too long. It had been too long. _ Kaylee’s arms pulled her close, with one hand tangling in the long twists of hair in her ponytail. Kaylee pulled away between kisses to lick her lips, taking in the flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes in front of her. Natalie let out a short gasp, jumping at the sound of her ponytail tie snapping under nimble fingers. 

“You’re always so tense, Nat,” Kaylee whispered in her ear, working her other hand into her long red hair. “Makes me wonder how much of that is because you have your hair pulled up so tight.” Natalie closed her eyes at the fingers massaging softly into her scalp. Kaylee took her time helping her hair fall more naturally, attempting to smooth out the indentation from the tie after being tied up right after a morning shower. “Relax, nothing bad is going to happen.”

Natalie nodded slightly, shoulders still squared and hardly at ease. Each lock of hair unwound from the tightly bound ponytail let down those carefully crafted defenses to remind everyone why she was at the top. Kaylee brushed the long tendril framing the side of Natalie’s face, finding herself met with a kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kaylee asked between the kisses, suppressing a giggle as Natalie kissed her way down Kaylee’s neck. 

“Not putting me on a pedestal.”

Kaylee snorted, rolling her eyes. “Yeah okay. You keep thinking you’re the hottest shit to grace this hangar. We know that I can fly better than you, and without me, you’re dead.”  Kaylee stuck her tongue out and shifted her hips to grind against the soft fabric of the sweats. Natalie was tempted to change their position, flip her over, and pull herself into a position of control, but she stopped. Insteady, she used her position below to her advantage instead, sliding her hands up Kaylee’s sides to cup her breasts. 

“Should we move so we have more room?” Natalie asked, brushing her lips against Kaylee’s between kisses. The temperature in the ship had already risen several degrees. Natalie’s hands continued to wander, working their way under the band of Kaylee’s sports bra before noticing the short zipper between her breasts. 

“Too distracted to notice that huh?” Kaylee whispered against Natalie’s neck, gasping softly at the hands brushing her nipples. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re cocky?” 

“Hmmm, maybe once or twice.” Kaylee took a look over her shoulder and dropped down from Natalie’s lap, hit the button on the console to shut the back hatch, and took Natalie’s hand in hers to lead her to the bay of the ship. 

“How romantic,” Carolina stated flatly, quickly cut off by the hands pulling her face back down. She was surprised to find herself seated on the bench in the bay of the ship, more so that her bare thighs tensed under the cold metal of the bench. The teasing grin mixed with the hands on her ankles helping her out of the sweats pooled at her ankles. Kaylee leaned down to kiss Natalie again, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“I don’t want any protests, just a simple yes or no.” Kaylee brushed her thumbs against Natalie’s chin, tilting her face up to meet her eyes as she stood taller for once. “Would you like to take a moment and relax? I know you let me take the lead when it comes to the job, but this. I want to do this for you. Can I?” Natalie looked up at those dark grey eyes, almost black in the dim lighting of the ship. “You always take care of us when it comes to the mission, so… let me?”

Natalie shallowly nodded in response, her expression growing quizzical when Kaylee dropped to her knees. The confusion soon left with the sharp pull of her knees to line her hips with the base of the bench.

Kaylee looked away, focusing on the trail of kisses she was laying on Natalie’s knee, and up her thigh. She absently pushed her braids back, though they were secured, an absent gesture at most. She didn’t press the question further, instead grazing her hand against Kaylee’s soft cheek. Natalie’s breath hitched as Kaylee’s lips descended further, delicate suction causing new sensations to shiver up her spine.  _ Far too long, _ she mused, hand brushing behind Kaylee’s ear to encourage her further. 

Taking the hint, Kaylee’s tongue pressed further. She parted the slick folds of Natalie’s pussy with a single finger at first, curling it gently before adding another. Natalie fluttered her eyes closed, biting on her lips to keep from being too loud too soon. She covered Kaylee’s free hand on her thigh with one of her own, squeezing softly instead. Natalie found Kaylee needed little encouragement once she found her clit, the curious tip of her tongue teasing the hardening nub. The electric current fizzling every nerve in her legs made her tense at first, relaxing the longer Kaylee kept the same slow rhythm of an almost teasingly slow drag of her tongue against her sensitive flesh. Natalie’s jaw quivered, taking Kaylee’s lead to rest her knees on either side of her shoulders as the pilot turned lover knelt between her legs.  _ Far too long since this _ , her thoughts rattled out, finding more of her psyche unraveling. Natalie barely noticed the second finger slip inside her, not until those weathered fingers pressed against a sensitive spot inside her. Natalie bucked her hips the first time, rocking her clit into Kaylee’s mouth. Kaylee smirked, peeking up between her thighs. 

“Like that?”

Natalie managed a short nod, mouth open in a silent cry when Kaylee pressed again and laid a kiss on her inner thigh. Kaylee kept the pace the same, licking her lips before slipping back down and pulling Natalie’s clit between her lips and applying some light suction. Natalie’s hips bucked again, a stark contrast to the slow and gentle movements leading up to it. Natalie pleaded with her eyes, a gesture only few had seen and fewer in this state. Kaylee released her, brought her tongue down and licked her slit fully to draw the entire sensation out. She ended at Natalie’s clit again, bringing it back between her lips to gently caress it with her tongue. Natalie, unable to hold back much more, let out her mewling whimpers of delight. Kaylee’s fingers, forgotten until now, renewed their movement. Pressed deep and pushing against the previously explored sensitive spot that made her suppress a cry, Natalie found herself letting go. She squeezed Kaylee’s hand again, this time finding a tightness release from her that sent shockwaves through her system. With her eyes closed, she rocked again against Kaylee’s tongue, precipice of her orgasm spilling over in a way she hadn’t felt before. A wash of cool water traveled over her, calming her tense muscles and making her at ease. Thinking her train of thought was entirely metaphorical, Natalie opened her eyes to find Kaylee licking her lips and wiping her previously discarded  sports bra against her face to clean off the lingering moisture. 

“Did  _ not _ expect that.”

Natalie sat up to notice the puddle of fluid at Kaylee’s feet, the front of her jumpsuit wet. 

“What?”

“You squirted. It happens.” Natalie blinked rapidly for a moment, all attempts to process the event failing. Niner cast her eyes over to the mess on the floor. “York can clean that up.” 

Niner slipped her jumpsuit back on, barely bothering to get it on her shoulders before grabbing the microphone. “Agent York. I don’t know what you did to my pelican, but you and North to be a bit more discrete if you’re going to fuck in here. You know how I feel about it.” Natalie suppressed a laugh, already hearing the laundry list of excuses about to spill from the locksmith’s mouth. The comm link crackled to life. 

“Hey, you said I could fuck in here so don’t even try to go back on that. Besides, we didn’t make a mess. I checked.” Niner bit her hand in an attempt not to laugh into the microphone. 

“Yes, well, puddle of cum down here says otherwise. Clean it up before I tell Carolina.” Niner grunted out a laugh before she could close the link. 

“Why would she care?”

Carolina leaned forward, speaking directly into the mic while Niner snickered in the background. “Because Niner set up a lovely camera in here and if you don’t want everyone knowing about the  _ roleplay _ you and North do, then maybe you should clean up your mess.” She let go of the button for a moment, letting her threat sink in. “Or are you okay with everyone knowing what you like, Puppy?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Carolina closed the link, shaking her head and practically wiping tears from her eyes. “Is there really a camera?”

Niner shook her head. “Nah, I just wanted to see how fast he would run.”

“So he’s not into…?” Carolina cocked her head. 

“Not that I know of. I just picked something.”

Natalie snickered, pulling Kaylee into a kiss. “We should head to my bunk.”

“Why? I don’t have a bunk mate.” Kaylee held her hand out, smiling when Natalie took it. 

“You also haven’t properly gotten off yet.” Natalie swiped her tongue against Kaylee’s ear, breath hot against her neck. “You can’t tell me that was enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly sweet.


End file.
